


By Search or Trail

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Carisi, Daddy Kink, Inappropriate use of Spanish, M/M, Repressed feelings but not in an angsty way, Social Media AU sorta, canon compliant AU, mild pining, safe sex, slightly ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael sighs and glares at his phone. Honestly, how did he end up here?</p><p>Or, the AU where Sonny and Rafael accidentally meet via an app.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Search or Trail

**Author's Note:**

> more barisi bc it's taken over my life. have this random au that's been kicking around in my head for a few days.
> 
> not beta'd, enjoy!

Rafael sighs and glares at his phone. Honestly, how did he end up here?

With a sideways glance to a far too empty bottle of scotch beside him, Rafael knows full well how he ended up here. Drinking and loneliness go hand in hand in the worst of ways. That’s why he downloaded an anonymous app against every fiber of his better judgement. That’s why he created an account on the app, filled out the forms almost too honestly—if he’s looking for sex, why wouldn’t he be honest about what he wants in the sheets?

Scotch, a long week at work, and deep-seated loneliness have lead him to this moment. He’s ashamed.

 

But then his phone chimes and the shame melts away a little bit. Instead, it’s replaced with a sharp shock of thrill.

_Hey, love your profile._

It’s simple, a nonthreatening message. Rafael stares at it far longer than really necessary. He’s never done this before, okay? He’s never been one for anonymous hookups or dating apps or anything of the sort. He’s dated a handful of people over the years, though none of those relationships ever went anywhere. He’s let the job get in the way too often, and beyond that he’s not exactly an easy person to be with.

He’s out. He’s not closeted. That’s a single point of pride as far as his relationships go. No one can say he’s anything less than true to himself.

_Missed your chance, hot stuff. Sorry! Xoxo_

It’s from the same user, and Rafael suddenly realizes how gag-worthy the username is. It’s lewd and crude and he’s glad he didn’t reply, thrill or no. He’s looking for sex on an anonymous dating app, sure, but he’s not looking for something filthy and shameful. It’s perfectly natural to seek out pleasure. It’s also perfectly natural for Rafael to keep some semblance of standards while he waits.

And god, does he wait.

 

 

He’s considerably less drunk and more tired by the time his phone chimes with a message worth his while.

On and off over the hours, his phone had gone off. Always with an inviting, saccharinely seductive message that made Rafael’s stomach churn. Always from someone with a username Rafael couldn’t bring himself to reply to— _daddysboy1979_ , _xXchokemeharderXx_ , each one more ridiculous than the next.

This message, though, it strikes Rafael just right. It ignites a fire in his veins without making him want to roll his eyes too hard or gag.

_Hey, wanna grab a drink? Sounds like I’m just your type._

Okay, it’s a corny message like all the others. Rafael flicks his gaze to the username, and finds himself sighing in relief.

**_Message from SunnyBoy_ **

No nonsensical stream of numbers of characters meant to set the username apart; nothing like a birth year to remind Rafael just how old he really is. No dirty euphemism, nothing obscene. By all counts, it’s the most innocent interaction yet.

Rafael starts to reply before he can think better of it.

_Sounds good. What bar?_

He lets out a long, drawn out breath after the message is sent. He sets his phone down and pours a couple fingers of scotch to soothe his nerves. Nothing wrong with reawakening the beast that is his drunken state, right?

A reply comes back quicker than Rafael expected.

_You know Rockbar?_

Rafael fires off a quick affirmation and then stands. He resolves not to touch his phone while he gathers his things. He pulls his coat from the rack and slips it on, then loosens his tie as excitement seems to clog his throat. By the time he feels artfully, attractively rumpled rather than old and worn out, there’s a message waiting for him.

_I’ll be there in ten._

Rafael licks his lips.

 

 

He’s nursing a water and a single finger of scotch by the time the hairs on the back of his neck start to stand up. He doesn’t know how he knows, he just _does_. And okay, it helps that he’d also gotten a message warning him to keep an eye out for a _“kind of hideous green jacket, sorry”_ and it helps that he’s been looking over every time the door has opened.

Rafael watches intently as the figure—and god, that jacket _is_ hideous—sheds his hat and gloves and nods to the bartender working. The bartender nods back with a grin, and Rafael’s date is scanning the bar.

Rafael is about to raise his hand to catch his date’s eye until he sees just exactly _who_ his date is.

They see each other in the same moment. Rafael’s mouth goes dry and the hand he’d been meaning to raise jerks, nearly knocking over his scotch in the process. Rafael doesn’t look away from his just-as-shell-shocked date.

Despite the stunned look on his face, Dominick Carisi Jr. decides to approach Rafael anyway.

Green jacket unzipped and hands in his pockets, Carisi grins at Rafael. “Hey counselor, fancy meeting you here.”

 

The first thing that runs through Rafael’s mind is everything he read on _SunnyBoy_ ’s profile. And oh, good lord, how did Rafael miss that? Drunk or not, he should’ve been suspicious of the username. He should’ve known that anyone with the username _SunnyBoy_ and anyone with a description that reads _Eager to please but not always obedient. Got a smart mouth and might need someone to punish me for talking back. Up for almost anything, but if I say stop you better stop. I’ll bring the handcuffs_ would be Carisi.

Rafael blinks back into awareness as Carisi sits across from him. They stay silent until Carisi’s drink arrives, and he downs it at once and motions for another. He even jerks a thumb toward Rafael’s nearly gone scotch before Rafael can protest.

“So, uh,” Carisi licks his lips and Rafael watches the movement like a hawk. “ _SpanishDandy_ , really?”

The back of Rafael’s neck flushes with a shameful blush. “ _SunnyBoy_ ,” is all he says as a counter.

Carisi shrugs. “Came up with it on a whim, seemed fitting.”

Rafael arches an eyebrow.

An awkward silence settles again until their refills arrive.

“This isn’t weird at all,” Carisi announces. At an incredulous look from Rafael, he continues. “Nah, listen, look. We’re two queer guys who met up in a bar and shared some drinks—friends do that.”

“We’re not friends, Carisi.”

“Pff,” Carisi scoffs, “right, I _totally_ believe you.” He waves off Rafael’s dismissal. “I never knew you were queer, counselor.”

“It’s not exactly something I feel the need to broadcast.”

Carisi nods. “Yeah, I get that. Liv n’Amanda are the only ones at the station who know about me. I mean, I’m sure Fin would understand but, it doesn’t really come up, like y’said.”

Rafael can’t get Carisi’s app profile out of his mind.

_Likes: spanking, praise, rough sex, light bondage, open to calling some lucky guy daddy_

_Dislikes: not taking no for an answer, control freaks_

Mostly, Rafael can’t stop thinking about how _well_ his and Carisi’s profiles match up.

Judging from the spark in Carisi’s eye, he can’t stop thinking about it either.

“Are we gonna talk about it?” Carisi asks, oddly bold.

Or, not oddly. Carisi is always bold and brash and loudmouthed. He’s always speaking when others would stay silent. His boldness isn’t odd or out place. Unsettling, perhaps, but that’s more because of Rafael’s own hang-ups than anything else.

“Or, we can just pretend we’re two dudes getting a drink, n’then part ways.” Carisi settles back in his seat after stripping off the green jacket. He unabashedly rakes his gaze up and down Rafael’s form. “Gotta say, counselor, I’ve always had a little bit of a thing for ya.”

That’s not a surprise to Rafael. The hero-worship and not so subtle crush Carisi had for Rafael hadn’t escaped his notice. He had never entertained the thought that it was anymore more than some idle feelings.

Carisi is grinning at him, all teeth. “I can see the gears turning in your head, counselor.” Carisi taps his own head as if to emphasize. “I think you should call me Sonny.”

Rafael brings his scotch to his lips and downs it in one gulp. It burns on the way down but he shrugs off the discomfort. This is reckless and dangerous, even more than meeting up with a true stranger or signing up for some stupid app. This is mixing business with pleasure, and if anyone were to find out about this it would throw unnecessary heat on all the cases they’ve worked.

But it isn’t as though Rafael himself hasn’t thought of this before. He may find Carisi annoying more often than not, but hero-worship does wonders for an ego. Rafael is man enough to admit that more than once he’s gotten off to the thought of Carisi on his knees, lips wrapped around Rafael’s cock. More than once, Rafael has entertained the idea of bending Carisi over the desk in his office and fucking him, listening to Carisi beg.

And okay, maybe Carisi had looked especially good at work earlier that morning, well put-together in a way he normally isn’t. His clothes had actually fit and were well-coordinated enough for a burst of respect mixed with attraction to bloom in Rafael’s chest. Sure, Carisi’s tempting appearance had been part of why Rafael downloaded that stupid app in the first place, to take his mind off the detective—and honestly, what were the odds? No, really, Rafael wouldn’t mind knowing the odds of him and Carisi meeting up like _this_.

When did Rafael’s life become a primetime drama?

“I think we should go back to your place,” Rafael decides in lieu of a real reply.

 

Carisi opens the door to his apartment slowly, glancing over his shoulder at Rafael all the while. They’re still silent, just as they had been on the walk over. Rafael sheds his jacket and Carisi takes it almost instantly; he hangs it up on a coat rack before divesting himself of his green jacket again. Carisi grins at Rafael.

Rafael tilts his head as an invitation. “You seemed eager before, detective,” he observes. “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

Carisi steps forward until the scuffed toes of his shoes are barely an inch from Rafael’s own more pristine ones. “Told you to call me Sonny, counselor. You never said what I should call you.”

Rafael faintly wonders where this heat is coming from—has it always been like this? Have he and Carisi just been building up to this for weeks, months? It feels like a fire in his blood and it feels like moving too fast, but he doesn’t really care. It’s been too long since he’s kissed someone let alone been with someone else so intimately.

“I seem to recall your profile stating you’d be…” Rafael looks Carisi up and down. “Open to calling some ‘lucky guy’ _daddy_.” A blush seer on Rafael’s skin but there’s no going back, not now. He doesn’t want to go back.

Carisi pinks as well but his grin doesn’t falter. “Alright.” He nods to somewhere behind Rafael. “Bedroom?”

“Please.”

As Carisi turns to lead the way, Rafael deigns to give into the fire thrumming under his skin. He reaches out and skirts his fingers along Carisi’s ass, relishing the startled shiver that runs through Carisi’s frame. It’s coy and ridiculous and Rafael is half hard in his pants.

The apartment is small and simple, as is Carisi’s bedroom. It’s sparingly furnished, simply decorated, but it has a bed and that’s all Rafael really cares about.

“Never took you for the anonymous hookup type, Sonny.” The name rolls off his tongue like honey. He can count the number of times he’s said it on both hands, but here and now it sounds so good coming from his mouth. It fits. It feels right; here and now it suits Sonny more than ever. Especially with that delectable flush on his cheeks.

“Could say the same for you, counselor.”

Sonny is reaching out a hand to touch, but Rafael grabs him by the wrist. He uses the grip to haul Sonny closer and once their bodies collide, Rafael holds him close by cupping a possessive hand on his ass. “I believe we agreed you’d be calling me something else, hm? Or are you going to start misbehaving already?”

Sonny shivers again. “Sorry, daddy.” Sonny grins.

God it’s so _wrong_ but so _good_.

Rafael smirks in return and loosens his grip on Sonny’s wrist. Instead, he trails his fingertips up Sonny’s arm until he can cup his jaw. “I’m going to kiss you now,” Rafael warns.

Sonny’s lips quirk with amusement. “Well, I’d certainly hope so.” For that he gets a pinch on the ear and he gives a start. “Sorry, daddy,” he says again, sounding only a little sorry.

Rafael doesn’t punish him for being a smartass, not yet; if he caves so soon he’ll be punishing Sonny every other moment. While there’s a certain eroticism in that thought, it’s not what Rafael wants to spend the night doing. He uses his hand against Sonny’s cheek to guide him closer until their lips meet. It’s a dry and soft kiss that tastes like booze and toothpaste. Despite the chaste nature of it, the delicate touch, Sonny keens into the kiss and gropes desperately at the belt around Rafael’s hips.

“Please,” Sonny pants as they pull back, “please let me.” He gets Rafael’s belt undone and tossed somewhere in the room, then moves his nimble fingers to the button and zipper of his slacks.

Rafael doesn’t let him move quite yet. “What do you want to do, Sonny?”

“I—I want to suck you off.” His voice isn’t pitchy or weak; rather, it’s breathless and desperate and his fingers dip into the waistband of Rafael’s boxers. “I want to suck you off, please, Daddy.” The tips of his fingers skim across Rafael’s stiff cock, smearing precome around.

“Mm,” Rafael hums. His hand moves to grip the back of Sonny’s neck, so he can tangle his hands in Sonny’s curls. “I want to fuck you, Sonny.” It’s his roundabout, vague way of admitting he’s not exactly as spry as he used to be. He doesn’t have endless rounds in him like he used to—and he’s not sure he could last through Sonny’s mouth to make it to the main event.

Thankfully, Sonny nods and licks his lips. “That’s good too.” His hands move to the buttons of Rafael’s shirt and make quick work of them. “Do—I, uh.”

Rafael raises an eyebrow. “Tongue-tied, Sonny?” He shrugs out of his shirt and lets it hit the floor. He tugs at the hem of Sonny’s own Henley in a request for him to do the same. Sonny obeys but doesn’t finish his thought. He takes a step back to wrangle off his shirt and toss it aimlessly away, just as he’d done with the belt. “Sonny, tell me what you want. I don’t have to fuck you.”

“No,” Sonny is quick to respond, just barely holding back from shouting. “No,” he says again after a moment. “I want that, co—daddy.” He catches himself, so Rafael rewards him by peppering kisses along his neck. Sonny melts into the touch and his nails rake down Rafael’s arms. “Can I ride you, daddy?” He asks in the same moment Rafael bites down on his pulse point.

This time, it’s Rafael’s turn to shiver and his toes curl in his shoes. “I’d like that, Sonny,” he replies. There’s a lot he wants to do to Sonny, to see Sonny do, but something tells Rafael this isn’t going to be a one-time thing. “Strip,” Rafael commands as he starts to toe off his shoes and socks. He steps out of Sonny’s personal space to slip onto the bed. While Sonny undresses, Rafael arranges the pillows against the headboard, then rests his back against them as he sits.

He shuffles then, a little awkward, to get his slacks and underwear far enough down his thighs to expose his dick. By the time he’s settled, Sonny is naked and standing antsy beside the bed.

Rafael gestures to his lap—and god, how crude it feels, how good—with an expectant look. “I assume you have lube and condoms.”

Sonny scoffs and rolls his eyes. He reaches into the table beside the bed and pulls out both before dropping them on Rafael’s chest. Then he obeys and clambers into Rafael’s lap; he stays up on his knees rather than sinking down and braces his hands on Rafael’s shoulders.

“Do you want my fingers, Sonny?” Rafael asks as he plucks the lube from where it sits. “Or do you want to put on a show for me?”

Sonny moans, loud and shameless. “Your fingers, please.” He nods rapidly and nearly knocks his chin against Rafael’s head. He doesn’t apologize though and instead grabs Rafael’s hand and urges it toward his ass. “Please.”

Rafael obliges as far as getting three fingers good and slick and teasing them along the crack of Sonny’s ass. “Please, what?” He uses his clean hand to steady Sonny in his lap.

Sonny’s blush burns from the apples of his cheeks down his chest until it hips his nipples. His nipples, Rafael notices, that are pert and pink and tantalizing. While he waits for an answer, Rafael leans forward and nips at a bud before sucking it into his mouth. Sonny’s back arches into the touch and presses insistently forward.

Rafael pulls back just enough so his words cascade in a hot breath over Sonny’s nipple. “Say it.”

Sonny gasps like he’s coming up for air. “Please, fuck, finger me—I want your fingers, daddy, _please_.”

Humming softly, Rafael returns his mouth to Sonny’s chest and at the same time slips one finger between his cheeks. He teases the puckered skin of Sonny’s hole, wets the rim liberally before sliding a single finger inside torturously slow. Sonny lets out a shuddering breath as he adjusts but it takes hardly any time before his hips are moving in little circles and grinding back against the touch. All the while, he puffs his chest forward and gasps sharply every time Rafael bites down.

“Let me hear you,” Rafael commands as he moves from one side of Sonny’s chest to the other. As he starts to lavish attention on the other nipple, he slips a second finger in alongside the first.

Sonny cries out and his nails dig into Rafael’s shoulders. “Fuck!” He clenches around Rafael’s fingers and draw them in deeper. “Oh, god,” he’s out of breath and his whole body is candy apple red in a way that makes Rafael want to taste every inch of his skin. Later, he thinks. Tomorrow morning, maybe, when he’s ready for another round and they have all the time in the world. Suddenly Sonny’s fingers grasp at the short stands of Rafael’s hair and tighten. “Daddy, fuck, yes, please,” Sonny moans.

Rafael pulls back to admire the work he’s done to Sonny’s chest: both nipples are swollen and more pink that before, nibbled to the point of oversensitivity. He crooks his two fingers a few times until Sonny is babbling endlessly. It’s a stream of swears and praise and _daddy_ moaned over and over again, and Rafael thinks that Staten Island accent should make the litany of filth almost amusing.

It doesn’t. It just makes it hotter—it reminds Rafael that this is _Sonny_ , the same Sonny who tries none too subtly to shadow him at work, who tries to help and puts his foot in his mouth in the process. The same Sonny who has a heart too big to be like any other cop and only ever wants to improve and fit in. Rafael groans and wants to berate himself. When did he get so invested in Sonny? When did he let the younger man get under his skin?

“Please, another, c’mon, give it to me daddy.” Sonny presses his ass against Rafael’s fingers. “I can take it, I want it.” Their eyes meet for the first time in a while and Rafael finds he isn’t especially startled by the earnest emotion in Sonny’s gaze. Sonny has always been an open book, ready and waiting to be perused thoroughly. Even now, he’s putting it all out there, wearing his heart on his sleeve, even with Rafael’s fingers in his ass.

“You look so good riding my fingers, Sonny,” Rafael murmurs as he obliges and slips his third slick finger in as well. Sonny’s whole body tenses at first and he clenches around the intrusion. He bears down on the fingers, but moments later he starts to roll his hips again. “You take it so well, Sonny, such a good boy.”

The moan that tumbles from Sonny’s lips is downright obscene.

Rafael doesn’t stop moving his fingers in slow rhythmic thrusts but he does look curiously at Sonny. Sonny who doesn’t seem to notice Rafael’s pause, Sonny who rides Rafael’s fingers like his life depends on it.

“Is that what you want to hear, Sonny?” Rafael growls as he leans forward to lap at the sweat on Sonny’s skin. “You want to hear what a good boy you are? How good you feel around my fingers? You want to hear how I know you’re going to take my cock so nicely, ride me nice and hard?”

Sonny nods and pants against Rafael’s cheek. “Yes, yes, yes, please—you—I need you to fuck me now, daddy, please.” Sonny reaches around to shove at Rafael’s fingers. “Please?”

Rafael just nods and reaches for the condom. He tears it open with a grace he thought he’d forgotten and slips it onto his dick as quick as he can. Before he can go for the lube again Sonny beats him to it, and then Sonny’s slick grip is around Rafael’s cock and stroking. He smears lube all across the condom and grips the base of Rafael’s prick and swallows his answering gasp.

“Please fuck me, daddy,” Sonny asks softly. He sounds coy but still sharp. He sounds like he knows exactly what he’s doing to Rafael.

Rafael groans and nods. “Come here,” he demands, guiding Sonny by the hips. He doesn’t think about the grace in Sonny’s movements as he sinks onto Rafael’s cock, a grace that clearly tells of Sonny’s experience. Instead he focuses on the tight heat that inch by agonizing inch encases his dick and the sounds Sonny makes as he settles. Once he’s flush in Rafael’s lap, his chest is heaving and gasping for air.

“Daddy,” Sonny breathes, “daddy, tell me—?”

Rafael nods. For the first time he realizes he’s sweating and the sheets are sticking to his skin and the whole room stinks like sex. “You look so good, Sonny, like you were—fuck, _te ves tan bien montándome, eres un niño tan bueno_.” Rafael bites his tongue as he jerks his hips upward. The sound of his skin slapping against Sonny’s coupled with the wet, slick sounds of his dick filling Sonny up, it’s enough to push Rafael over the edge far too fast.

Sonny leans closer and moves in time with Rafael’s thrusts. He loops his arms around Rafael’s neck and kisses at his cheek, his ear, the stubble on his jaw. “Daddy, daddy, Raf, tell me.” He looks at Rafael with desperate eyes, as he bites his lip like some distorted picture of innocence. His cock is hard and rubbing against the hair on Rafael’s stomach, and Rafael can’t help but think how good Sonny looks so debauched.

“ _Te sientes tan bien en mi polla, eres tan bueno por dejarme follarte a si_ ,” Rafael hisses. He slips down the pillows until he’s nearly flat on his back and driving his hips as fast and hard into Sonny as he can. Sonny gasps as the deeper angle the harder thrusts, and finally grips his cock with one hand to stroke. “You like that, Sonny? Like my cock inside you? _Podría verte así toda la noche, tener mi polla dentro de ti toda la noche._ ”

Sonny shivers and thrusts into his fist faster. “Oh yeah,” he drawls as his eyes flutter shut, “I’m so close, daddy, please.”

“ _Quiero follarte hasta que no puede caminar en línea recta_ , Sonny.” Rafael barely keeps his eyes open to watch as Sonny’s body shakes and tenses and as his words bleed together in an endless stream of pleas. “ _¿Te gustaría eso?_ ”

“Yes, yes, yes, _daddy_ —!”

That’s the only warning Rafael gets before Sonny is coming on his chest, come smearing against the hair on Rafael’s chest and painting a lewd picture. Sonny’s whole body goes taut as he comes and the only thing that keeps moving is his fist around his dick, his lips open in nothing but a long drawn out moan. Rafael watches, still thrusting his hips and still gripping Sonny hard enough to bruise, and feels his own orgasm to start burning at the base of his spine.

“Raf—you close?” Sonny asks, exhausted but with bright eyes.

Rather than answering, Rafael takes a hand and combs his fingers through the come on his chest, then brings his fingers to Sonny’s lips. “Clean up your mess, Sonny,” he commands.

Sonny obeys immediately. He wraps his long fingers around Rafael’s wrist and forearm and starts to lave his tongue across Rafael’s fingers. He laps at his own come and sucks on Rafael’s fingertips until his mouth is full and his throat works to hold back his gag reflex. All the while, Sonny doesn’t look away from Rafael’s gaze.

“Sonny, I’m close,” he warns as his thrusts turn uneven and messy. His hand is slipping across Sonny’s hip from the sweat that’s glistening on their skin and he can’t get his grip again to pull Sonny down to meet each thrusts. He doesn’t need it, though, not when Sonny moans around his fingers and sucks on them again, _hard_ , while watching Rafael like a hawk.

Rafael comes with a guttural moan and a final, rough thrust inside Sonny. His whole body feels like it’s on fire for an instant before the bliss of his orgasm takes over as his cock pulses inside the condom. He relishes Sonny’s sharp inhale, the way Sonny clenches around him like it’s too good a sensation to resists. Eyes slipping shut as he comes down from the high, Rafael pets Sonny’s hip almost apologetically. The skin is red from his grip and will likely turn faintly purple in the next few hours.

Something tells Rafael Sonny won’t mind.

Feeling brainless and sated, Rafael sits back and watches as Sonny grins and starts to move. Sonny slips off of Rafael’s lap, peels the condom off Rafael’s sticky cock, leaves the room and returns with a damp cloth. He makes quick work of wiping both of them down, and before Rafael has entirely come to his senses, Sonny is sliding onto the bed and sidling up beside Rafael.

“So, what do I call you when we’re _not_ fucking?” Sonny asks with a cheeky grin.

Rafael sighs, breathes deep for a few moments to catch his breath and his cool. Sonny is as grating as ever, though Rafael can’t deny he clearly kind of enjoys it. He wracks his brain for a snippy comeback, something to lighten the mood and assure Sonny that this isn’t anything more than some sex—mind-blowing, devastatingly good sex, mind you.

“You should call me Rafael,” he decides just as Sonny starts to kiss at his neck.

“What about Raf?” Sonny asks against Rafael’s skin.

Rafael swallows. “That works, too.”

Sonny’s grin against his pulse feels like a brand—warm and sharp and bright.


End file.
